


And the Tide Rushes In

by MeyerMansi



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, MerMay, Non-Graphic Violence, Swordfighting, [coughs] homoerotic dueling, and like regular fights too, ben is dead but he still judges juno's bad decisions, carte blanche crew, oh also the vesbud is background but there's a very prominent scene so I decided to include it!, pirates and mermaids au, sarah steel is referenced, some are mermaids and some are pirates, the historical setting is vague so its up to you, though i am aware it is june, to be clear this is ocean pirates not space pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeyerMansi/pseuds/MeyerMansi
Summary: “We’re all pirates here, Dauphin. You can be honest with us.” They both smile like it’s a particularly good inside joke. Dauphin shrugs.“To be perfectly candid, I am not the biggest fan of the Kanagawa empire right now. Their control over the seas is upsetting for us smaller fish, and I would like to take some...baby steps in removing them from their seat of piracy.”“Revenge?”“That’s what it always boils down to, isn’t it?Buddy walks to the railing and stares down into the churning sea for a long moment. Then, “Well, I suppose we don’t have much of a choice, do we? Welcome aboard, Monsieur Dauphin.”
Relationships: Buddy Aurinko/Vespa, Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 22
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Would you belive that this was my mermay fic for LAST YEAR? I decided to go back and edit it + add more and 10k words later I missed May once again but I have brought it before y'alls lovely eyes! This fic is complete, so you don't have to worry about me abandoing the second chapter, I promise <3

Juno doesn’t trust the ocean.

It’s beautiful, sure, freeing, and there is a sense of comfort to the taste of salt in the air and the cold water lapping at his ankles. But the sea is dark, too: the most peaceful bits are usually hiding deadly currents that will drag a grown man under. The sea is beautiful, but it takes. Juno hasn’t held onto most of his mother’s advice, but he remembers that much.

Juno also doesn’t trust the man in front of him, arms outstretched as he boards their ship with an easy grace. 

“Captain Aurinko, what a pleasure!” Buddy takes a step forward and regards him with her uncovered eye, quirking a brow. 

“Dauphin.” Her voice is flat, unimpressed.

Monsieur Dauphin-- _ the Dolphin _ , as he’s known in Juno’s circle, has been giving the royal navy a hell of a lot of trouble lately. Juno’s always down for embarrassing the crown, but there’s something about Dauphin that sends a shiver down his spine. He’s handsome--objectively, that is--with dark, sea-swept hair and sparkling eyes. He smiles at Buddy--tight-lipped and disingenuous--but charming all the same. She takes a step forward. Her palms are open, but Juno’s been her crewmate long enough to know that she could grab the rapier at her side before you could say “well, fuck”. 

“To what do we owe the pleasure?” Dauphin takes that as an invitation, his odd, tight smile growing wider as he steps from the gangplank onto the deck proper. 

“Well, a little birdie named Cecil Kanagawa told me your crew is on the  _ hunt _ .” Juno speaks up, his tension winding its way into a half-growl when he speaks. 

“You can’t possibly be stupid enough to try taking a map from an armed crew.” Dauphin laughs, bubbly like seafoam. 

“On the contrary! I would like to  _ assist  _ the esteemed crew of the  _ Carte Blanche _ !” 

“Assist?” Jet speaks up from his ever-held position next to the Captain. Dauphin nods, and then holds up a tattered piece of paper. 

“Perhaps this will prove useful?” Rita, who has been uncharacteristically quiet, is unable to resist a gasp. 

“Mistah Steel, that’s--”

“I know, Rita.” Juno subconsciously places a hand over his coat pocket, where the map is tucked away. “The goddamn missing piece.” He pitches his voice towards Dauphin. “How the hell did you get your hands on that?” Cas Kanagawa had nearly gutted the both of them tearing that piece out of Juno’s hand. 

“I have my methods.” Rita places her hand over Juno’s wrist, against the map. 

“Having that piece would be real helpful, boss,” she stage-whispers. Juno speaks over her. 

“Buddy, we don’t need that piece, we can figure this out on our own. There’s only so many places the mask could be buried.” That’s...a lie. Juno’s good at hunting down treasure--the best, really--but he knows a good clue when he sees one, and right now it’s curled between Dauphin’s long fingers. Buddy considers them both.

“What’s your goal here, darling?” Dauphin quirks his lips.

“Must I have one?”

“We’re all pirates here, Dauphin. You can be honest with us.” They both smile like it’s a particularly good inside joke. Dauphin shrugs.

“To be perfectly candid, I am not the biggest fan of the Kanagawa empire right now. Their control over the seas is upsetting for us smaller fish, and I would like to take some...baby steps in removing them from their seat of piracy.” 

“Revenge?”

“That’s what it always boils down to, isn’t it? And say, a small cut of the profits when you sell the mask. 7%, maybe?” 

“2%.”

“5%.” His tone is pleasant, but leaves no room for argument.

Buddy walks to the railing and stares down into the churning sea for a long moment. Then, “Well, I suppose we don’t have much of a choice, do we? Welcome aboard, Monsieur Dauphin.”

“Buddy,” Juno starts, and she shoots him a look that makes the remark die in his throat. Dauphin sweeps his arm down into a magnanimous bow. 

“You have my gratitude and my assistance, Captain.” Jet’s eyes lock with Juno, and he can’t help but snort as he sees his own opinions reflected in the big guy’s. Jet is a surprisingly gentle guy for a world-famous pirate, but Juno knows he can and will throw Dauphin overboard if he so much as breathes the wrong way. Smart man. Buddy gestures to the three crew members currently standing on the deck. 

“This is Jet Siquliak, my Quartermaster.” Dauphin gives him a curt bow, which Jet returns after a moment’s hesitation. “And these two are Boatswain Juno Steel and our Sailing Master, Rita.” Dauphin bows again, which Rita returns with an enthusiastic curtsy and Juno returns with an awkward nod of his head. “Juno is in charge of the map and location of the treasure. I suggest you two convene to discuss.” Buddy looks up at the sky. It’s mid afternoon, the sun just beginning to slope down from it’s high point. “I will be in my cabin. Rita, check your course against Juno’s calculations, please.” 

“Rrrrroger that, Captain!” With that, Buddy turns, her coattails following in a wide arc. Rita bounces on the spot, her eyes rapidly scanning the map that Juno reluctantly produces. 

“Mhm, mhm! I gotcha Mista Steel! The first bit on your part of the map ain’t really all that far from here, if we just wait until night I can triangulate our position from those big ol shiny constellations an--” She hands the map back to him and begins to bound off excitedly.

“Thanks, Rita,” Juno calls after her.

“No problem, Mistah Steel!” As Rita heads back to her position, Juno hears a soft chuckle in his ear and just barely avoids jumping four feet in the air. As it is, he represses a squeak and turns to face The Dauphin of Roses with a scowl. 

“You gonna let me see that map piece?” 

“But of course!” Dauphin extends the crumpled piece of paper, smoothing it and pressing it firmly against the tear in Juno’s map. It slots in perfectly, the fissure barely visible. Sure enough, Dauphin was telling the truth. But there’s something odd, still. Juno’s been unable to make out most of the writing on the map, warped and stained as it is. Relatively unimportant, as the graphic is mostly intact. However, with Dauphin’s piece in place, words are clearly visible, and yet Juno still can’t make a single word out.

“It’s Merspeak.” Dauphin begins. Juno blinks at the words again. “I happen to know a bit from my studies as a young man. Fortunate, no? Now you can’t just kill me and take the map piece--though to be perfectly honest I’d enjoy seeing you attempt that. I can translate the map for you, be a valuable asset.”

“You’ve really thought this through, Dauphin.” Juno remarks dryly. “Unnecessary, too--you got that Captain’s word and you’ll get your damn share just for handing the map over and making the journey.” 

“You can’t fault me for caution.” Juno grunts.

“Guess not.” He tucks the map away in his inner pocket, keeping his eyes on Dauphin the whole time. Then, once it’s secure, he slumps forward against the railing and stares out across the blue expanse of the ocean. After a moment, he hears the telltale sound of heeled boots against wood, and then Dauphin’s weight settles next to him, their arms just barely brushing. The guy really isn’t all that familiar with the concept of personal space; Juno can smell his cologne, a floral note and something hard to identify that makes his insides twist. 

“So, what brings you aboard, Boatswain Steel?” Dauphin poses the question to the air between them, eyelashes dipping and lips curling in a way that Juno valiantly chooses not to process. He feels the mild irritation in his veins spike as Dauphin speaks, 

“I don’t see how that’s any of your damn business.” Dauphin laughs, lifting a hand to his mouth in a poor attempt to disguise it.

“Perhaps not, but you can’t blame a man for being curious.” 

“And you can’t blame a lady for running his cutlass through you.”

“I suppose not.” Dauphin is still looking at him, eyes sparkling with amusement. “You’re a swordsman, then?” Juno shakes his head slightly.

“Not really, no. More of a gunslinger.” Juno gestures to his hip, pointing out the weapon. “I know my way around one, though. You?” Dauphin shrugs.

“I’ve always found swords a bit clunky. Knives are smaller, easier to conceal, and, in the right hands, even more deadly.” As if to prove his point, Dauphin reveals two thin, razor-sharp blades seemingly out of nowhere. Juno takes an instinctive step back as Dauphin sheathes his weapons, chuckling slightly. 

“Not to worry, Juno, your fear is misplaced. I have no intention of brandishing these toward you.” Juno scowls.

“I’m not  _ afraid  _ of you, Dauphin, but I’m not stupid, either.” He huffs, and Dauphin shrugs, unbothered. Juno feels anger creeping up his spine. “You know, you’re acting pretty tough for someone on a strange boat. You’re one wrong move away from me taking you out, and if I have to, I will do so  _ gladly.”  _ That gets more of a reaction from Dauphin. He smirks, quirking one eyebrow and shifting his weight, leaving his previously languid stance against the railing. 

“I don’t doubt your skills, Juno, but I do doubt your ability to best me, I’m afraid. I’m Monsieur Dauphin, after all. I’m sure my reputation precedes me.”

“Your reputation and your ego.” Juno snaps. “You know what?” He looks around quickly. Rita is distracted, and neither Jet nor Buddy are anywhere on the deck, so nobody who would actually try and stop him is here to witness this. “If you think you’re so great, prove it. Let’s duel.” Dauphin’s strange smile goes even wider, flashing his teeth for just a moment. He extends a hand. 

“Very well. Do you have a spare sword I could use? I’m afraid I only brought my smaller weapons for this expedition.” At Juno’s confused face, Dauphin spreads his hands. “Well, we can’t very well duel with guns vs. daggers now, can we? And you said you have some experience with swordplay, did you not? I do as well, so it is the closest we can get to a fair fight.” Juno nods reluctantly and starts searching as Dauphin continues to ramble.

“I assume we’re not dueling to the death, unless I’ve greatly misunderstood your intentions?” Juno snorts.

“No.” He might be irritated with Dauphin, but he prefers not to kill anyone, let alone an ally. Besides, Buddy might throw him overboard if he killed their guest and broke her promise to Dauphin. “We fight until one of us is trapped to the point where we concede.” Juno hits his palm against the wood of the ship in demonstration. “Nothing dangerous. Well, other than the swords, I guess.” He tosses the sword to Dauphin, who catches it smoothly. “You ready?”

“But of course.” Dauphin backs up and moves into the ready position. His form is good, very good, in fact, but Juno can already tell from the way he shifts his weight that Dauphin’s weak point is his footwork. He makes a quiet note of that, readying his own stance. His own weak point is his much less subtle and extremely literal blindspot, and he knows that Dauphin has probably clocked that already. 

They stand there a moment. Dauphin smiles his fake smile, and raises his sword slightly. Juno swings. Dauphin matches him easily, returning the hit. 

Dauphin’s strikes are elegant, calculated, and fast. Juno knows his own movements are clunkier, but there’s more power behind them, He quickly gains the high ground, moving Dauphin right where he wants him. Seizing his opportunity, He slashes at his opponent from the side, and Dauphin whirls away, his shirt whipping past the strike with barely a centimeter to spare.

“Careful, Dauphin.” Juno teases. “Wouldn’t want to tear that nice silk.”

“I’m always careful, Juno! I would mind myself if I were you!” As he retorts, Dauphin uses their new position to deliver a similar strike back, and Juno dodges with even less room. Juno laughs, surprised.

“Alright, message received. But you’re gonna have to do better than that.” Juno crashes his sword down onto Dauphin’s blade, and Dauphin tenses his wrists against the swing, not faltering in the slightest. 

Juno has fought many times. He’s brawled with his fists, stared down the barrel of a gun, and yes, clashed his blade against another until it yielded beneath him. He knows how it  _ feels  _ to fight. And dueling Dauphin...doesn’t feel like fighting. 

It feels like dancing.

Juno hasn’t danced in years, beyond occasionally getting pulled into spinning around a fire with Rita while Jet plays. The last time he truly danced, Ben was by his side. But, despite the years, Juno’s muscle memory has filed the feeling away, and it comes back as he twists away from Dauphin and raises his sword again. 

The best part of theis that Dauphin seems to get it too. He matches Juno’s movements more like a partner than an opponent, clearly trying to lead but otherwise leaving them on equal footing. As Juno relaxes, focusing on the rhythm of silent music, he starts to get the upper hand again. He pushes forward, using their slight difference in strength to his advantage as he presses Dauphin. For the first time, he sees something other than curiosity and mild amusement in Dauphin’s eyes. He seems...focused, his gaze flitting between Juno’s weapon and his face. A small crease has appeared between his brows. Juno pushes again, forcing him back toward a wall. As his Dauphin’s heels start to brush the wood behind him, Juno watches him come to a decision. He blinks, eyes now firmly fixed on Juno’s blade, and then he tilts his weight ever-so-slightly to the side, about to slip around Juno and make a run for it. Juno shifts his own weight in response, ready to knock Dauphin back as soon as he attempts it. But, as he readies the block, Juno realizes that the space in front of him is empty.  _ It was a feint.  _ He barely has time to register his misstep before there’s a huff of laughter and a hand on his opposite shoulder, and then he is slammed back into the wall with surprising strength. The wind is instantly knocked out of him. An instant later, Dauphin's blade appears at his throat.

“Well.” The self-satisfied amusement is back, though there’s something else behind it now. A certain breathiness that wasn’t there before. “You played well, Juno. I am very impressed.” His expression is neutral, but Juno can see a genuine smile beginning to form in his eyes. “You have strength and skill, no doubt. But defeating a master requires more than skill alone. It takes cunning, and a level of subterfuge and falsification.” As if to emphasize his point, Dauphin drags the tip of his sword up and under Juno’s chin, tilting it slightly. “Sometimes, you have to play dirty.” Juno raises an eyebrow. 

“I’m not surprised that’s your mentality, considering your...everything.”

“A fair point. Now, are you going to concede gracefully, or do we have to stand here a while longer? Not that I mind.” Juno considers. Then, he shrugs and raises his hand as if preparing to hit the wall behind him in surrender. With the other hand, he gestures slightly toward his opponent. 

“Hey, Dauphin,” he lets his voice drop a little, both in volume and pitch. Dauphin takes the bait, leaning in to hear, eyes sparking with interest.  _ Perfect.  _ Dauphin’s gaze is fixed somewhere between Juno’s eye and his lips, which is just as well. Juno cautiously inches one leg to the side. With his weight tilted toward Juno, Dauphin’s shoddy footwork is even worse. “I just wanted to say…” With that, Juno sticks his foot behind Dauphins and surges forward, effectively tripping the man backwards. He takes a spiteful kind of joy in the complete shock on Dauphin’s face as he hits the deck, landing on his back and skidding backwards a few feet. Juno wastes no time in standing over him, pointing his sword directly over Dauphin’s heart.

“What was that about playing dirty?” There’s a moment of utterly stunned silence. Dauphin looks from Juno, to the sword, then back to Juno, then back to the sword. Then, he tilts back his head and laughs, covering his mouth in a way that’s almost embarrassed. It’s different from the soft chuckle Juno’s heard previously--this is genuine, and he pointedly ignores how his stomach flips when he hears it. 

“Juno Steel,” Dauphin says, “I do believe you have beaten me at my own game.” He looks up, eyes bright. “For the moment, at least.” With that, Dauphin raises his palm and hits it against the wooden deck three times. Juno nods, sheathing his sword. With the pressure on his chest gone, Dauphin begins to sit, surprisingly dignified for a man who was knocked on his ass only moments before. Juno watches him for a moment, and then extends his hand. To his surprise, Dauphin accepts it, pulling himself to his feet. They regard each other for a moment. 

“We should probably get back to the map…” Juno manages. Dauphin starts, quickly brushing the stray splinters off his shirt and rearranging his coat.

“Oh. Yes, of course.” 

They return to silence. Juno pretends to pour over the map. Dauphin produces a notebook from somewhere and begins to scribble occasional notes, maybe translations. After a while, Juno speaks.

“I used to work for the Royal Navy,” he begins. Dauphin makes a soft, surprised sound. “You asked me what brought me aboard the  _ Carte Blanche _ ...” Juno adds, hesitant, but Dauphin just nods and gestures for him to continue. “Lived by the sea as a kid--bad part of the docks--and my mom used to take us out on this dinky little sailboat. Ocean always seemed like the best escape.” Dauphin’s eyes stay trained on the horizon.

“I can understand that.”

“Got into some trouble in the Navy. I got  _ this _ ,” Juno taps the patch across his eye. “before I even became a pirate. Guess it was predetermined.”

“Certainly.” 

“Some stuff happened, then worse stuff happened, so I hopped ships with the navy vessel’s sailing master.” 

“Rita?”

“Yeah.” Juno leans harder against the railing. “Met Buddy in port about...two years ago? And the rest is history.” Juno feels the discomfort of oversharing creep up on him, and clears his throat quickly. “So what about you, Mister Dolphin? What’s your tragic backstory?” Dauphin sighs.

“Oh, nothing so interesting.” Juno quirks an eyebrow. 

“Oh, really.” Dauphin shrugs at him.

“Really. I was born in a place not so different from your home, I imagine. I’ve been dabbling in piracy since I was a child.” Juno looks him up and down, eyes following the lines of his extravagant coat and embroidered shirt. 

“Did you always have such a flair for the dramatic?” Dauphin smirks.

“Naturally.” Juno huffs a laugh at that, caught off-guard by the lightness in his chest and the ease with which Dauphin matched his banter. Their duel has broken some invisible barrier, and Juno can feel his guard slipping away like a selkie’s coat. It’s a freeing sensation but also  _ fucking dangerous _ , and that knowledge sits uncomfortably along his spine. He’s about to say something, rebuff Dauphin’s secretive smile or try and make it stay longer, but before he can quite decide, he hears the telltale steps of Rita frantically clambering down from the crow’s nest. Juno spins around quickly.

“Rita! Is everything okay?”

“Ah--yeah, yeah, Boss, one second.” Rita rests her hands on her thighs, wheezing slightly. “It’s not an attack or anything like that, Mistah Steel, it’s only…” she points up at the sky. It’s full golden hour, the yellow-orange light catching around her rings and in the highlights of Dauphin’s hair. “I checked my maps and we’re gonna be near a cove tonight, so I wanted to tell Captain Aurinko that she could--” Rita gives a nervous side glance at Dauphin. “Uh,  _ go swimmin’ _ tonight, if she wanted. I don’t want her to miss sunset, is all.” Juno nods. 

“Right, go tell her. Just don’t come sprinting down at me like that if there’s no emergency.” Rita regards him.

“Mista Steel, you and I both know this  _ is  _ an emergency.” 

“Yeah, yeah, go make sure Buddy knows.” Rita gives him a wholly unnecessary salute and sprints off towards Buddy’s cabin. Dauphin gives him a strange look.

“Emergency?” Juno shakes his head.

“Not _ really _ . Nothing for you to be concerned about.” Dauphin continues to stare at him, but Juno firmly fixes his eyes on the door leading into Buddy’s quarters. The light shifts around them, the golden-orange tangled in Dauphin’s dark hair shifting to a soft pink-red that gets caught in his eyes, too, and along the sharp juts of his shoulders. When the whole sky is awash with color, there’s a soft  _ click  _ and Buddy Aurinko, sans hat and coat, wrapped in a soft robe, steps barefoot out of her cabin and onto the deck. She doesn’t look at Juno--doesn’t look at anyone--as she heads silently to the bow of the ship, visible eye dark. 

“Juno--”

“I should probably show you to your cabin.” Dauphin frowns at him, planting his feet, and Juno gives a long-suffering sigh. “Fine. Everyone’s curious the first time they see the Captain like that.” He takes Dauphin's wrist, not entirely missing the man’s sharp intake of breath, and leads him after Buddy, following at what he hopes is a respectful distance. Dauphin trails behind, close enough that when Juno stops abruptly the seams of his ridiculous jacket press against Juno’s back. 

“ _ Juno _ ,”

“Just watch,” Juno points to the water, just over the edge of the ship. Dauphin opens his mouth to say something, and then his eyes fix on the spot just beyond Juno’s finger, and his eyes widen.

“Oh.” 

At first it looks like kelp, a vibrant green patch floating alone in the water. Then, the strands of seaweed start to coalesce, and a woman’s head and shoulders appear under it. Buddy is facing away from them, but Juno knows that the firm set of her mouth is slowly parting into a grin. The woman in the water pushes back her seaweed hair, revealing lamp-like eyes and far too many razor-sharp teeth as her lips begin to part.

“Hi, Bud. Miss me?” Vespa Ilkay asks. Juno can see her lips form the question, though they’re too far to hear it.

Yes,  _ Yes.  _ Buddy doesn’t say. She leans down and Vespa climbs up, and they grab at each other’s arms and smile. Their laughter almost carries to where Juno and Dauphin are standing. Then, Buddy slips out of her robe and into the water, Vespa following her lead. For a moment, there’s only the faint billow of Buddy’s blouse clear in the color-splashed water, and then both women resurface, Vespa’s acid-green tail sending an arc of spray into the sky, where it’s caught in reds and golds. They stay there a moment, Buddy treading water while Vespa touches a webbed hand to her face, pushing away the damp, red strands of hair clinging to the Captain’s cheek. Then, the two women look to the sky, then at each other, and begin swimming towards the cove as the brilliant light finally begins to dim. 

Juno takes in a deep breath. 

“Time to go,” he begins, but pauses when he sees Dauphin’s face. Juno cried the first time he met Vespa, and is only half-ashamed to admit that. But Dauphin...he’s not crying, exactly. But, unaware of Juno’s gaze, he looks suddenly, desperately sad.

“Dauphin?” The pirate’s gaze snaps to the side, and Juno watches the mask slide back on like a second skin.

“Oh, yes. Do show me to my cabin, Juno.” Juno frowns, deeper.

“Are you okay?” He waves Juno off.

“Yes, fine.” At the look he receives, he shrugs half-heartedly. “Sort of cliche, isn’t it? A mermaid in love with a pirate.” Juno shrugs back. 

“Cliche, maybe. But they’re happy. No harm in cliches when they bring joy.” Juno feels defensive, somehow. 

“I suppose.” Dauphin sighs. “It seems a curse, to be separated by the sea. To live in the ocean...would be freedom--that is to say, I would imagine it to be, but to be kept away from the one you love...”

“They make it work.” Dauphin smiles, the same not-quite genuine smirk, derisive and ironic in a way that Juno, master of self-deprecation, is a little impressed by.

“Yes, I imagine they do.” Dauphin seems to gather himself. “My cabin?” 

“Right.” With the mood lifted, Juno shows Dauphin to a spare hammock, quipping all the way.

The sea is calm, as is Dauphin’s breathing, but Juno can’t quite fall asleep. Quietly, he treads onto the deck and stares out at the stars, the deck cold and damp beneath his feet. There’s a soft slushing sound and he turns, watching as Buddy slips back over the side and stares into the water for a few minutes. She turns and sees him too, and then gives him a tired smile. Juno nods awkwardly.

“All good?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Yeah, that’s...that’s good.” Buddy laughs softly, like she knows something Juno doesn’t.

“Goodnight, Juno.”

“G’night, Captain.” 

* * *

“This island  _ fucking sucks _ .”    
Juno is nursing a nasty slash to the arm, alternating between leaning on Dauphin and being straight-up carried by Jet. The whole landmass, which is little more than a big, self-important sandbar, is booby-trapped to Brahma and back. 

“We’re almost there, Juno.” Buddy’s voice is deadpan, but he doesn’t miss the concern in her eyes as they flit to the poorly-bandaged wound. Rita is less subtle.

“Hold on, Boss! Jus’ hang onto Mistah Dauphin for a little bit longer!”

“I’m fine,” Juno grits. 

“No, by all means, Juno.” Dauphin smiles that smirk of his and Juno rolls his eyes.

It’s only been a matter of weeks to locate the treasure, but Dauphin has slipped into their tight-knit crew like he was raised there. He charmed Rita by doing little more than breathing, has Buddy’s respect and Jet’s tentative loyalty. Juno thinks privately that Vespa would like him, too. 

_ And you like him the most,  _ says a voice that sounds a whole lot like Benzaiten and a whole lot like a liar. 

Dauphin pulls him closer.

“You’re going to fall over your own feet, Juno.”

“I’m  _ fine,  _ goddammit.” Juno snaps, but he leans into Dauphin’s weight anyway. 

“Here’s the site,” Jet points, but it’s a little unnecessary. The low rock formation is spattered in blood. 

“Kanagawas.” Juno mutters, by way of explanation. Rita nods, eyes huge. “Any way in?”

“Map doesn’t say nothin’ Boss, but I bet if we look around it’ll be obvious.” 

“Allow me,” Dauphin steps away from Juno, gently pushing him against Jet’s waiting arm--which is ridiculous, Juno’s  _ fine _ \---and walks towards the rock formation. He rummages through his satchel, produces a vial, and then ducks down behind the rocks. A moment later, there’s a click, followed by a low humming sound, and then the rocks do some sort of jerky dance and slide open to reveal a short passage.

Dauphin gestures to a couple gears among the rocks.

“Complicated stuff.” He points. “The mask is in there, I imagine.” He looks to Juno and dips into a short bow. “Ladies first.”

“Like hell.”

“I’ll go.” Jet unceremoniously lifts Juno (with a great deal of protest) on top of the remaining rocks. “Stay there.” Juno glares at him and slides back down, ignoring the full-body twinge originating at the gash across his arm. Jet ducks the entrance and dips into the hallway.

“All clear.”

“If I get speared again I’m blaming you,” Juno mutters, and wobbles his way to the entrance. 

The hallway is only a few yards long and a few feet wide, made of the same craggy stone as the fake boulders. At the end of the hallway, where Jet is currently standing, is a huge display box boasting the Mask of Grimpotheuthis.

“Woah.” Juno murmurs. Buddy appears next to him a moment later. She smiles.

“I bet 5% is looking pretty good, right about now. How about it, Dauphin?” Dauphin does his almost-smile back at her.

“Certainly. And 7% would look even better.” Buddy laughs.

“An admirable try, Darling.” Dauphin quirks an eyebrow good-naturedly and sets to helping Jet with the mask. 

“With any luck, we can get this back to the ship before the sun starts to go down.” 

“I think we could all use some luck at this point.” Juno grimaces, vision swimming just a little. Fortunately, the universe seems to agree with that general sentiment, and they clamber out of the tunnel and onto the beach without incident. Rita breathes a sigh of relief, flitting around each of them like a nervous bird. She’s the best lookout by far (statistically it’s not hard, since they have two one-eyed crew members. But Rita is something special.) Still, she gets nervous when the others are away too long in danger. Juno gives her an awkward, reassuring head pat. Mollified, she sets about poking curiously at the mask. They make it back to the ship without any more spike traps or hidden pits, and Juno almost collapses with relief (and maybe bloodloss) against the deck of the good ol’  _ Carte Blanche _ . Buddy’s heels click against the wood, her reassurance growing now that they’re aboard her ship. 

“Dauphin, if you and Rita would take the mask below deck. Jet, get the med kit for Juno--and treat your own side, we all know you got hit, darling.” Jet nods, the slightest tinge of embarrassment on his cheeks. Rita salutes and gives the mask a push, causing Dauphin to stumble backwards slightly. He catches Juno’s eye and winks as Jet none-too-gently tugs Juno towards the medbay. 

It’s near sunset when Dauphin comes into the infirmary. He looks more casual than normal. He’s ditched his gaudy coat, and the sleeves of his dress shirt have been rolled to his forearms. Juno allows himself a secret moment to fixate on the new stretch of skin before looking up to meet Dauphin’s gaze.

“Hey.”

“Hello, Juno.” Dauphin takes another step in, but makes no move to sit. “How’s your arm?” Juno huffs a breath.

“Fine. It’s been fine, was just a little lightheaded. Only twelve stitches.”

“Well, if it was  _ only twelve stitches _ .”

“You’re teasing me.”

“And what of it?” Juno glares, and Dauphin holds up his hands in surrender. “Fine, fine. Would you take a walk with me, Juno? If you’re up for it?” Juno considers, then nods. 

“Sure.” He gets up and heads for the door. “Any particular destination?”

“No, I just thought we could stroll around the deck.” He pauses. “Are we near a cove? I wouldn’t want to interrupt Buddy and Vespa.” Juno shakes his head. “I don’t think so. They saw each other yesterday.” Dauphin nods, absently. His mind seems to be somewhere else. The two men head out of the infirmary and onto the deck. It’s a colder night, ocean breeze whipping around them and tugging at their clothes. The sky is turning dusky pink around them. Dauphin walks the length of the deck in about four strides, so Juno hurries to keep up, two of his strides making one of the other’s.

“Juno,” Dauphin says, after they’ve made a good lap or two, “I want you to know that I’ve genuinely enjoyed my time aboard this ship.” Juno glances sidelong at him.

“I’m glad?” Dauphin sighs a little, and Juno blinks in understanding. “Ah.”

“I’m happy I could help you with this task. It was very lucrative for all of us.” 

“Dauphin.” He keeps walking, so Juno sighs and grabs his wrist, bare without the coat. “Dauphin.”

“Yes, Juno?” His voice is devoid of emotion.

“You could stay.” Dauphin blinks at him. “I mean, I don’t have the authority to say that exactly, but Rita loves you and Buddy thinks you’re smart and you’re the only person Jet trusts to not get me killed besides himself and I--” Juno trails off. “You fit in with us.”

Dauphin tilts his head, eyes showing the smile his lips never truly did. 

“Juno,” he says it like the keyword to a treasure. “I would like to stay.”

“But...” Dauphin’s eyes crinkle further.

“We’ll see. And I mean it. I like this ship. I like you.” Juno doesn’t know if he means “you” in the general sense or Juno specifically, but it makes him warm all the same. 

Which makes the steady, cold pit in his stomach settle in all the more firmly. 

“Dauphin,” he begins. He stops himself, takes a step forward and leans in slightly, the other pirate mirroring him. He lets himself imagine an easy future, one where Dauphin agreed to stay eagerly. One with days filled with exploration and the underlying glow of friendship. 

One where Dauphin hadn’t brought a dagger for their casual evening stroll, having made sure they’d be alone. Juno says as much, almost against Dauphin’s lips, and his eyebrows lift.

“Clever.”

“I’m not the clue guy for nothing. You’ve kept one hand in your pocket this whole time.” 

“No, I suppose not.” He sighs. “If it’s any consolation, I had--still have--no intentions of harming you.”

“Yeah, that’s a great consolation Dauphin, I’ll hold it real close to my heart. What the fuck’s your game?” Juno doesn’t have a pistol, a sword, or so much as a club, thanks to the infirmary, but he’s counting on blind rage and Dauphin’s supposedly honorable intention not to gut him like a fish to carry him through.

“Juno.” And then Dauphin moves, faster than Juno was expecting, faster than he’d figured possible. He winds up behind Juno, perched on a barrel next to the railing.

“Mask’s gone, isn’t it?” 

“Yes.”

“5% really didn’t cut it, huh?” Dauphin snorts.

“You’re funny, Juno. Even under dire circumstances. I like that about you.”

“You can like whatever the hell you want if you tell me where the damn mask is.” 

“I’m afraid I can’t do that.” Juno growls and makes a lunge for him. He dodges with the same grace, like water shifting harmlessly out of the way.

“Ah-ah.” True to his word, he doesn’t stab Juno. Instead, he reaches into his satchel and pulls out a small object, and then promptly pops it in his mouth and swallows. 

“What in the--” 

“Goodbye, Juno. I hope this won’t be the last time we meet.”

“Dauphin, I swear to everything above and below--” Dauphin smiles at him, then,  _ Really  _ smiles: it spreads across his whole face, crinkling those bright eyes and creasing his dark brows, ear to ear and filled with far, far too many razor-sharp teeth. 

It’s not until then that it actually clicks for Juno. 

“My coat’s in my cabin.” With that, Dauphin does a backwards dive into the churning water. Juno sprints over to the side. Through the seafoam, he sees a flash of dark hair and a sleek grey  _ fin _ , and then nothing. He stares for what feels like an eternity, and then promptly starts screaming for Rita. Once the whole ship is adequately woken up, the mask is confirmed missing, Juno manages to stutter out an explanation, and there is a great deal of cursing from everyone aboard. While Buddy is pacing, muttering about seeing what Vespa can do and Jet and Rita are scouring the ship for signs of Dauphin’s plan, Juno absently gets up and heads for Dauphin’s cabin. The coat is sitting, folded neatly in the center of the hammock. Juno kicks it to the floor, relishing in the sag of cloth, and then picks it up. There’s a flash of off-white in one of the pockets, and Juno plucks a piece of parchment out of it. It’s addressed to him.

_ Juno, _

_ If you’re reading this, I imagine things have gone somewhat awry.  _

_ The life of a merman is an interesting one. The life of a pirate is also an interesting one. Together, they’re rather extraordinary. I hope that one day I can show you the world like you’ve never seen it. Until then, consider this note a gift from the sea. Advice from another world. When we meet again I can tell you exactly what that advice is. Monsieur Dauphin is hardly done with the world of piracy, after all. _

_ Your Better Half,  _

_ Peter Nureyev. _

_ (“The Dolphin”, Lord of the Sea) _

Rita finds him standing there twenty minutes later. He quickly shoves the letter into his pocket.

“Mistah Steel, I really, really think you should lie down for a while.” Juno closes his eyes, the parchment searing against his leg.

“You know Rita, I think that’s exactly what I’m gonna do.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back! I meant to post this a liiiitle earlier, but it's here now, and I hope you enjoy!

Things just sort of go downhill from there. Juno’s arm heals fine, they get another job that easily pays double what they would’ve fetched for the mask, and generally they recover as a cohesive unit. 

Juno is miserable.

He does his best not to show it, to bury the sting of letting your guard down and being immediately confronted with your awful decision. Rita has accused him of sulking, but mostly he just paces the deck restlessly, occasionally trying to goad one of the others into a sword fight. Which, okay,  _ might  _ count as sulking, but she doesn’t have to be so upfront about it. 

He’d like a good few months to sit on his feelings, turn them over, and then promptly stomp them into the sand.

He gets three weeks. 

It’s not quite early morning; the sun has risen and the air has begun to warm, but it’s still earlier than Juno would like to be up. It’s not even his watch, but he’d awoken several hours earlier, jolted awake by visions of sharp eyes and sharper teeth in his dreams. Alert and feeling decidedly empty, he’d crawled out of his hammock and onto the deck, where he spent a good chunk of time letting himself be hit by sea spray in the hopes that it might knock some sense into him. It doesn’t. He stays in a state of half-stupor, wondering absently if Buddy would berate him too much for dipping into their reserve of good whiskey, until he hears a shriek from the crows nest. His head flies up.

“Rita?!” He’s halfway across the deck before he’s really thought about it. “Rita, what’s wrong?” She takes in a shuddery breath.

“Mistah Steel, you gotta wake up the captain and Mistah Siquiliak and the others,” she points shakily, holding her spyglass in her opposite hand. “Cause that ship right there belongs to Captain Perrara.” Juno swears.

Of all the pirates, it has to be Pilot and their damn cronies. There’s a lot of inconveniences to the crew of the  _ Carte Blanche,  _ but these thugs take the cake. Juno moves, quicker than he thought possible, already yelling. Buddy bursts onto the deck, swearing under her breath, with Jet close on her heels. 

“Oh, that’s just perfect,” Buddy spits. “There’s no way around them, Rita?” Rita shakes her head.

“Nuh-uh, Captain, there’s some real bad riptides over there,” she points, “and some real bad rocks on that side.” 

“They’ve trapped us,” Jet observes. 

“Damn it.” Juno resists the urge to punch the railing. “Should I ready the cannons?” Once, Juno could aim a canon better than anyone. Now, he can only give the orders. 

“There’s no need for  _ that, _ ” a voice calls, carrying over the short distance between the ships.  _ Damn.  _ Perrara moved fast. 

Pilot Perrara stands on their ship’s bow, grinning ear-to-ear. Their Quartermaster slinks behind them, also smiling, and Juno shudders. The Piranha is a monster in her own right, a reputation separate from Perrara and even more harrowing. Her rank on the ship is obvious, but he wonders vaguely if it’s some sort of mercenary work. 

“The hell do you want?” Juno manages. Buddy shoots him a sharp look. 

“We got word you all got a nice job, see,” The Quartermaster speaks first. Perrara glares at her, too. 

“I suppose we did,” Buddy cuts in. “And what’s it to you, dear?” Perrara smiles.

“I want it.” They spread their arms benevolently. “If you give it to us, we’ll let you lovely ladies--and Mr. Siquliak, of course--pass by without trouble.”

“Like hell.” Juno spits. Perrara raises an eyebrow. Buddy smiles, tilting her head.

“I’m afraid Juno speaks for all of us, darling. Besides, a couple maps and a handful of gold isn’t going to get you any closer to Atlantis.” Perrara scoffs.

“A couple of maps. You imbeciles have no idea.” They shrug. “But, it’s all the same to me.” They wave their hand at the Piranha. 

“Kill the captain.” 

Buddy draws her sword instantly, but Juno and Jet have already dashed between her and the Piranha. Juno gets there first. Vaguely, he’s aware of the rest of Perrara’s crew attempting to swarm their ship, as well as a few  _ Carte Blanche  _ crew members trying the same on Perrara’s ship. The Piranha cackles and swings her cutlass. Juno frantically brings his sword to meet hers, cringing at the horrible shriek as the blades slide off one another. He ducks, Piranha swings again, and he finally manages to get his pistol free from it’s holster. He swings one-handed at Piranha’s feet. She barely avoids, cackling slightly as it whips against her ankle. She goes to swing down onto Juno, but he rolls across the deck and behind a barrel. Jet is fighting two burly guys with extra-long swords, but seems to be handling himself fine. Rita, still planted in the crow’s nest, is frantically dropping her heaviest navigation books on anyone attempting to climb up. At the bow, Buddy and Pilot Perrara are locked in combat, their swords little more than a blur. Juno breathes deeply, clocking everyone’s positions. Piranha is approaching him at her own pace, probably assuming her last strike had gotten him. Juno inhales, exhales, inhales, exhales. 

He springs up and fires two shots at the Piranha. The first goes wide, smashing through a plank and into the sea. The second one clips her shoulder, a spot of red blooming against her sallow skin. The Piranha growls and lunges at him. He feels her cutlass over his hair. He drops his pistol and grabs his second one: a flintlock pistol, only one shot. He’s back on his feet in seconds; he needs a clear shot, damn it, and starts running to the ship’s edge, up onto the gangplank. It’s dangerous, but he has the high ground now, and a perfect shot. One bullet into the Piranha's already wounded shoulder would incapacitate her enough to stop being a threat. She lunges at him once more, planting one foot on the gangplank, it’s now or never, and he takes the shot.

He misses. 

Well. In the sense that he misses her shoulder and hits her chest. He hits a lung, probably, based on the rasping, wet noise the Piranha gives, but he knows that whatever it was, it’s a fatal wound. The Piranha looks at him and laughs, a horrible, dripping sound. Then she jolts forward, a jerky kind of movement Juno wasn’t expecting, would never have predicted from someone bleeding like that. Her hand hits his chest like a rock, and he feels his footing go. 

He hears Rita scream, and then nothing but the roar of the sea. 

* * *

_ “Hey, Super Steel.” _

_ They’re sitting on the dock next to their house, feet in the briny water, hands on the splintered wood. _

_ “Ben.” His brother smiles at him. _

_ “Long time no see.” Benzaiten looks the same. Not like Juno, but like he used to, maybe. He’s not sure if he’s ever smiled like Ben.  _

_ “It’s nice, isn’t it?” Benten kicks one foot towards the horizon. “The sunset will be pretty, later.” Juno speaks, finally. _

_ “It’s crap, and you know it.” Ben laughs.  _

_ “Yeah, but that doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy the moment.” _

_ “The moment sucks.” Ben clicks his tongue. _

_ “You’re such a pessimist.” He blinks at Juno, forehead wrinkling. “What’s wrong?”  _

_ Juno tastes saltwater. It’s probably the tears, he realizes, but it’s all-encompassing, burning his lungs and searing in his chest.  _

_ “I miss you.” _

_ “I miss you, too. Juno, what’s wrong?” _

_ “I want to end up there sometimes. Just...slip off the sailboat like you. Sarah wouldn’t need to push me though, so I guess it’s different.” _

_ “Juno,” _

_ “No, it’s not like that. But Ben, part of me is down there with you and I--” _

_ “No. No, Juno. You don’t get to drown on me.” Benten gets up, stands on the dock, frowning. His feet make an endless puddle on the damaged wood. “Get up.” _

_ “Ben--” _

_ “Get. Up.” _

Juno opens his eye. 

….And immediately closes it because fuck, it’s bright. His head is pounding and his chest aches like he’s gotten the wind knocked out of him repeatedly. Vague discomfort crowds all his senses, and he forces himself to look again, turning into the sand beneath him instead of the blinding death ray above. 

So. He’s not at the bottom of the ocean, then. Juno groans, rethinking his initial plans as grains of sand get stuck in his eye. He sits up dizzily, rubbing the tiny particles away. He removes his hand and blinks, everything going blurry for a moment. He can make out the sand beneath him, and the water lapping at it a few inches from his foot. It’s not until everything comes back into focus that he sees the creature, half submerged in the water, staring at him with its head cocked to one side. 

“Hello, Juno.” Juno swears loudly and jerks himself backwards. The merman smiles a genuine grin, all sharp teeth. His eyes are bright, not quite glowing but definitely on that path, and the smooth expanse of skin warps at his hips, forming a smooth, grey tail. 

“Nureyev.” His voice comes out as dry and cracked as his lips, so he clears his throat and tries again. “Fancy meeting you here.” Nureyev’s grin grows wider. 

“Well, I just happened to be in the area.” His expression dips a little. “Are you hurt? Can you breathe alright?” Juno rolls his eyes, rocking himself forward onto his knees instead of in the awkward half curl-up he’d been attempting to maintain. 

“I’m fine, Nureyev. I’m not some damn princess in need of rescuing.” Nureyev raises an eyebrow.

“You  _ were  _ drowning, Juno. And I’d say I’m rather...uniquely situated to help with that particular issue.” He flicks his tail, and Juno watches the sunlight turn it silver for a moment.

“What are you, exactly?” Juno questions. Nureyev tilts his head.

“I’m a merfolk?” 

“No, I got  _ that _ , Nureyev, thanks, I meant like, what fish.”

“Oh,” he flicks his tail again. “Porpoise, technically, not a fish. I’m a dolphin.”

“Of course you are. Don’t know what else I was expecting.” Nureyev’s lips curl upwards again. “The hell were you doing by the  _ Carte Blanche _ , anyway?” 

“I told you, Juno, I just happened to be in the area. She really is a beautiful ship,” he adds, sounding almost wistful. Then, he looks back at Juno. “I hope this explains some things?” 

“Well yeah, it explains some of the weird behavior. Doesn’t explain why you stole our treasure and scammed us out of nearly a month of important time.” Nureyev makes an almost-affronted noise. 

“I didn’t steal it anymore than you did.” He insists. “Which, granted, you did do, but that makes us even, doesn’t it? and,” He takes a breath. “And I’d like to flatter myself as having done a little more than  _ waste  _ your time for a month, Juno.” Juno doesn’t answer, which he knows is answer enough. 

“Why did you take it, though?” he manages after a moment. “You’re a merman, the hell would you need human coins for? They can’t be  _ that  _ shiny and fun to collect.” Nureyev shrugs.

“I’d like to tell you that it was for a great and noble cause, but the truth is I know a sea witch that pays very well. In things other than those scraps of tin you call a currency.” 

“So you faked being a pirate?” Nureyev huffs.

“I didn’t fake being a pirate. I was a pirate, by definition.”

“Okay, a  _ human  _ pirate, then. Why? Why not just swim your way up to that stupid booby-trapped sandbar?”

“Well, firstly, crawling undisguised is humiliating, and secondly, I thought it would be...fascinating? Fun, perhaps?” Juno blinks.

“Fun?” Nureyev nods. 

“The human world is interesting, Juno. Especially the ugly parts. Piracy, debauchery...it’s all really very intriguing.” 

“Yeah, take it from a local, Nureyev, it’s pretty undesirable up close.”  _ Like me,  _ his brain throws in, helpfully. 

“Perhaps. But I can’t say it wasn’t worth it.” He looks at Juno, eyes too soft. Then he blinks, and another mask is up. “Is it alright if I come up onto the beach? I didn’t want to scare you too badly when you woke up, and I thought the water situation might be a little clearer if I stayed in it.” 

“I thought you said crawling was humiliating?’

“Oh, I’m not going to crawl,” he wrinkles his nose. “Give me a moment if you would, Juno.” Nureyev indicates a small pocket tied around his waist. “Most merfolk don’t use these but they’re really terribly useful. Aha!” He holds a (vaguely webbed) hand up in triumph. Pinched between two fingers is a single, shiny black pearl. He promptly pops it into his mouth. 

It’s weird. The air around Nureyev shimmers a bit, like a heatwave, and Juno blinks his eye at the irritation the wobbly sky causes. As soon as it opens again the tail is gone, and Nureyev is sitting perfectly contentedly with two long, pale legs poking out of the surf. 

“How--”

“Sea witch.” Nureyev stands, and Juno sees that his tail has taken the form of a pair of loose, knee length pants of the same shimmering grey. Juno isn’t sure whether this fact is a great relief or slightly disappointing, and then mentally smacks himself for pondering it at all. Nureyev starts to head toward him.

“Y’know, I feel like it’s generally considered a rule of thumb not to make deals with sea witches?”

“Yes, there’s a book about a young mermaid that makes a deal with a sea witch for love, and then dies and becomes sea foam. It’s very enjoyable.” Juno doesn’t know how to respond to that.

“Did you do that? Make a deal for love?” He tries to keep his tone nonchalant.

“Goodness, no.” Nureyev laughs. “I don’t do anything except in self-interest.” He looks away, slightly. “Love is sometimes a side effect of self-interest, though, I suppose.” Juno’s stomach moves like the sea.

“Guess so.” Nureyev reaches the shore and steps out of the surf. He looks more human now, and not just the legs. His hands are perfectly regular and his eyes are only a little bit strange. His lips part slightly, though, and Juno sees the sharp teeth, just as they were moments ago. “So why Monsieur Dauphin?” Nureyev hums as he starts looking Juno over, despite the other’s protests. 

“No fun in starting out as a cabin boy, is there? The real fun in piracy comes from being known and regaled as a great thief, I’d imagine.”

“You’ve got a strange definition of fun, Nureyev.”

“I could hardly use my own identity to become a pirate.” Juno shrugs at that, the taste of brine still lingering in his throat. 

“Guess so.” Nureyev tilts his head.

“It is alright if you’re angry, Juno. I understand.”

“I’m not angry,” Juno mutters. “It’s your life, Nureyev.” The merman nods absently at that.

“It is indeed my life, and I can’t help but wonder what I’m meant to do with it” he quirks an eyebrow. “Or who I’m meant to share it with.” Juno blinks at that. “The sea, Juno, is impossibly vast, and one could spend a lifetime simply exploring its depths. But the land is vast, too. To act like its not worth the adventure is...simplistic.” He smiles. “After all, even the dullest parts of your world have the most interesting people.” 

“You like humans?” Nureyev nods.

“Merfolk aren’t social creatures. One has a family, and a clan beyond that, but we don’t interact in the way you do. The crew of the  _ Carte Blanche  _ was the first time I’d experienced such a strong kinship.” Juno sighs.

“The  _ Carte Blanche  _ is the first real family I’ve had in a long time, too, Nureyev. Most humans aren’t like them.” 

“Indeed! Most humans are wrapped up in your laws and conventions. That’s why pirates are so utterly fascinating! They reject your conventions, travelling closer and closer to my home! A ship is...a bridge! A portal of sorts, between two entirely different worlds.” Nureyev stops himself there, seeming to regather his thoughts. If Juno didn’t know better, he’d think that Nureyev was nervous. “I think a ship is where I want to stay. I think  _ your  _ ship is where I want to stay.”

“It is?”

“Yes. I want to stay with you _. _ ” Juno bites his lip.

“I--” He sees Nureyev falter then, the quickly-fading mask slipping away completely.

“Of course, I understand if you don’t feel the same. And there’s technicalities, of course, I can’t spend all my time above water. I trust you entirely, but there’s no guarantee that connection is mutual. On the contrary, you are a pirate, and I imagine that trust is hard to gain and easy to break for you and I have--”

Juno kisses him. 

It’s awkward. He’s still only half sitting up, and their noses bump as he pulls Nureyev down. The teeth are another matter, but Nureyev is careful. The kiss is soft, aching, and more tender, Juno thinks secretly, than maybe either of them deserve. They break apart, and Juno worries for a moment that he’s overstepped. Then, Nureyev tilts his head and laughs, slightly. He leans back in with a shorter, softer kiss, before sinking back into the sand. He frowns, then readjusts his legs after a moment of confusion before sitting back more comfortably. Juno feels a laugh bubble up in spite of himself. 

“I trust you. I probably shouldn’t. _I trust you._ ” At a loss for anything more eloquent to say, Juno flops back down onto the sand. Nureyev joins him. They lie like that until the first stars begin to come out, and Juno finally breathes and asks the question he’s been avoiding.

“So, did you pull me out of the wreckage of the  _ Carte Blanche _ , or…” Juno feels more than sees Nureyev shake his head.

“No. There wasn’t any wreckage around you. I was tracking Perrara, actually.” Juno sits up at that.

“Really?” Nureyev nods.

“I stayed back until I heard Rita scream. I didn’t--I didn’t realize it was your ship, Juno.” He looks as if he wants to elaborate, but his mouth draws into a line before he speaks again. “I grabbed you as soon as I could, but I couldn’t guarantee that if I attempted to bring you back to the ship, your crewmates wouldn’t stab me on the spot.”

“Fair.” 

“I brought you to the nearest shore, keeping an eye on the fighting. Perrera’s ship turned tail after maybe 20 minutes.” Juno lets out a sigh of relief. 

“Was anyone hurt?”

“No one of consequence.” Nureyev’s eyes flash, and yes, Juno can see the makings of a very good pirate hidden in the otherworldly planes of the merman’s face. “As far as I can tell, the  _ Carte Blanche  _ anchored for the night. I imagine they’ll send a search party for you in the morning.”

“I would assume I was dead, after all that.” Nureyev raises an eyebrow.

“And you think  _ Rita  _ would share that sentiment, Juno?”

“Fair enough.” Juno considers for a moment. “You’ll probably want to hang back for a bit. Let me explain to the crew. I assume you can get us over there.” Nureyev nods.

“Certainly. And if the crew wishes to end me rather than accept me with open arms?”

“They’ll take you back. I’ll make sure of it.” The determination in his voice refuses to waver. Nureyev nods.

“If you say so. I put my faith in you.” Juno wants to tell him that’s a bad idea, wants to point out all the terrible things he’s done and tell Nureyev to get the fuck away for his own good, but instead he takes a breath and lets it slide away with the receding tide. 

“Are you okay moving more inland for the night? I’d probably freeze to death if I spent that much time floating.” Nureyev nods like he hadn’t considered the possibility. 

“Of course.” He stands, extending his hand to Juno. It’s the exact reverse of their duel, seemingly a lifetime ago. It seems impossibly petty, now. Juno accepts his hand, and they walk together, pirate and merfolk, to a place where they’re both comfortable. ‘

* * *

“Steel, I’ve only had the option of legs for a few months now, but that doesn’t mean I won’t kick your kneecaps in if you don’t stop squirming.” Vespa glares at him, and he glares right back. She rolls her eyes and tugs on the last stitches, removing it with slightly more spite than necessary. “There. All healed up. You’re free to do more impulsive things and come crawling back to the infirmary later.” Juno stands, a touch huffily, and brushes his fingers over his arm.

“Thank you, Vespa.” He concedes. She grunts, flipping kelp-green hair out of her eyes and avoiding his gaze. 

“Don’t mention it.” Juno nods and heads out the door, relishing in the sharp ocean breeze that hits his face as he steps onto the deck.

“Juno!” a voice calls from the water. He leans over the railing.

“Dauphin! You’re back early.” Peter Nureyev grins back at him, all sharp teeth and sparkling eyes. 

“There’s a network of underwater tunnels spiraling beneath the port. If Vespa and I travel through them, we can catch the Navy unawares, allowing you to sneak on while they’re sufficiently distracted. I think we will be able to get the globe with very little difficulty.” Juno smiles.

“That’s great.”

“Indeed! I can describe the layout for you and Rita to map out shortly. Should I come up?” Nureyev gestures to the rope ladder dangling down the side of the ship. Juno glances behind himself across the deck. Vespa has come out of the infirmary, and is talking with Buddy in quiet tones. Rita and Jet are sat in the crows nest, Rita bouncing up and down and waving a navigation instrument over her head while Jet listens quietly, nodding occasionally. 

“I think I’ll come down, actually.” Juno pulls off his coat and shoes and slides down the ladder, hissing slightly as the cold saltwater hits his legs. Nureyev chuckles, and Juno gives him the best glare he can muster. 

“I don’t know how you can spend all day just swimming around down here.”

“Call it an acquired taste, I suppose.” Nureyev swims over to him, putting one hand on his shoulder. “Juno?”

“Yes, Nureyev?” Nureyev leans in, gently.

And then he dunks Juno under the water. 

Juno comes up spluttering and swearing, thrashing wildly. 

“Damn it Nureyev!” He splashes outward blindly, blinking the salt water from his eyes. He still hits his target, evidenced by Nureyev’s choked-off laugh as the wave hits him.

“My apologies Juno! I only wanted to help you adjust to the temperature difference faster--”

“Yeah, yeah, save it for Buddy.” Juno splashes him again, and Nureyev ducks under the water to avoid the spray. Juno goes under too. It  _ is  _ easier, now that he’s been thoroughly soaked, but he has no intention of telling Nureyev that. He can’t see underwater, but he doesn’t need to, because after a moment Nureyev catches his arm and pulls him in. Sight has nothing to do with the way Nureyev’s lips press against his, or how he feels him smile as Juno returns the gesture. It’s all very romantic for about five seconds, before Juno pulls back a little, tries to inhale, and promptly begins to drown. Nureyev immediately pulls him upward and they break the surface together. Juno splutters, and Nureyev looks at him with mild concern.

“I guess that’s probably more romantic when your partner can breathe underwater, huh?” Juno manages, voice rough. Nureyev shakes his head.

“I’ve told you, Juno, that I wouldn’t have you be any other way.” Juno can feel himself blushing.  _ Dammit.  _ They float for a while, talking about everything and nothing, until there’s a shout from above.

“Mistah Steel!” Juno looks up to see Rita, jumping a little to keep her head above the railing as she calls down to them. “It’s dinner time! And make sure to bring Mistah Dauphin, I want to tell him all about this new book I found! It’s about merfolk, except they’re cowboys and they’ve got guns and OOH there’s also this alien--”

“Sounds great, Rita,” Juno cuts in, smiling internally at the look of polite confusion on Nureyev’s face. “We’ll be right up.” He starts up the ladder, Nureyev following close behind, digging through his pocket for the pearls that make said ladder-climbing much simpler. As Juno climbs over the side of the ships, he hears the telltale sound of feet hitting the wood behind him. 

“The sun is setting,” Nureyev remarks. Juno turns, seeing the thin pink and orange bands starting to cover the horizon. Nureyev cocks his head in acknowledgement, and Juno sees the colors catch in his eyes and hair the same way they did that first fateful evening.

_ “Sort of cliche, isn’t it? A mermaid in love with a pirate,”  _ Nureyev had said.  _ “It seems a curse, to be separated by the sea.”  _

But the sea isn’t keeping them apart. Not anymore. 

Juno still doesn’t trust the ocean. But he  _ does  _ trust the man in front of him, and, ultimately, that’s what matters. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this little plotbunny! If you've enjoyed, consider leaving a comment and/or kudos, they make me very happy :^) I also have several other penumbra fics if you want to keep the party going!
> 
> Come yell with me on Tumblr: https://peradoksi.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am not above an angsty chapter split. Thank you for reading, and thank you for comments and kudos, they are my lifeblood :^)


End file.
